White Lie
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: Leo and Allison have a little argument about unicorns, all because of their parents' little white lies. ONE SHOT


**_***ENGLISH ISN'T MY LANGUAGE***_**

**_Me again, just a little somenthing i came up with right now. If it flops it never happened haha!_**

**_Reviews are always apreciated._**

**_***_****_FOR CREATIVE PURPOSES, LEO ISN'T ALMOST ONE YEAR OLDER THAN THE BABY LIKE IN THE SHOW. HE IS 7 YEARS OLD AND ALLISON IS 4***_**

* * *

Peace and tranquility was the only thing breathed at the Altman-Hunt's home. It was Sunday morning, Teddy and Owen slept soundly in each other's arms. Running a trauma unit and the two most hyperactive children in the world was a very exhaustive task.

Said children had already been awake for a couple of hours, but despite their young age they understood the importance of their parents' work and how important it was to let them sleep as much as possible because their parents saved lives, like superheroes.

"We should go wake them up, I'm hungry". Little Allison complained while drawing with her brother Leo on the floor of their playroom.

"No Alli, they have to sleep. I can give you cereal and juice if you want".

"No, I want french toast and whipped cream!"

"Alli". Leo said, warningly.

Allison just pouted and went back to coloring her unicorn. Or at least that's what she was trying to do, for her brother that seemed more like a hippopotamus.

"Leo, do you think daddy would want to buy me a unicorn?"

"A unicorn?" Leo said, frowning, not understanding his sister.

"Yes, I want a unicorn, white with colored hair and that shines in the dark". Allison said with, conviction.

"Unicorns don't exist". Leo answered, bluntly.

"Of course they do! Daddy took me to see them the other day".

"Those weren't unicorns, those were horses with headbands".

"LIAR, LIAR! Unicorns do exist or ask mommy!" Allison exclaimed almost crying. Of course unicorns existed, her daddy had taken her to a festival of unicorns just a few days ago, her brother was crazy.

"Whatever, they don't exist and those weren't unicorns, those were horses".

"That's not true!" Allison cried with tears in her eyes, then ran to her parents' bedroom.

Meanwhile, in their room, Owen awoke from his deep sleep to meet Teddy's face. Immediately he smiled and took a moment to admire for a few minutes the woman next to him and mother of his children before waking her up with a soft kiss on the lips.

He scanned her delicate face, her pink lips slightly open, her long lashes, her thin nose, the heart at the tip. Everything. She was perfect and he was all of her, she had him surrendered to her feet.

"Wake up". Owen whispered against Teddy's lips after giving her a soft kiss.

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes to meet the clear blue of Owen's gaze.

"Wake up sleepy head. The children will be awake soon".

"Five more minutes". Teddy said, sinking her head into Owen's chest.

"We have five minutes, you want to sleep or..." Owen started to kiss Teddy's shoulder, pulling down the strap of her nightgown. "We can have a little fun before the children wake up".

Teddy looked at him grinning mischievously and taking his lips in a hungry kiss. She climbed over Owen's chest to be closer to him. Owen stroked Teddy's soft, long legs with both hands, going all the way up to rest them on her buttocks, squeezing them and bringing her closer to him provoking a soft, erotic moan to escape from Teddy's lips.

"I want you now". She sighed against the skin of Owen's neck while fighting with the waistband of his sweatpants.

"I'm all yours". Owen said helping her with his sweatpants and leaving _all_ of him completely exposed, ready for her. Teddy got rid of her nightgown in a swift movement, tossing it to the other side of the room, ready for him.

They kept with the foreplay of kisses and caresses until Owen stopped. "Wait! Condoms".

He reached out his hand to the nightstand's drawer, but Teddy stopped him. "Aren't we going to try again?" She asked, panting but with a huge smile that lit her eyes. They had talked about trying for one more baby in the last few months, but Owen didn't want to push her, he wanted to leave it to her decision. After all, she would be the one carrying the baby.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, with a smile that mirrored Teddy's.

Teddy kissed him passionately and straddled him, joining him slowly, letting out a loud and sexy moan that turned Owen on even more and gave him the answer.

Just when they were about to reach the climax they were interrupted with knocks at the door making them jump apart, panting and still dizzy.

_"Mommy, daddy, can I come in?!"_ Allison cried outside as she struggled with the doorknob that was locked.

"Shut up and she'll leave". Owen whispered.

"Are you crazy? Don't you hear her? She's crying!" Teddy scolded him by getting out of bed and slipping back into her nightgown and Owen ran to the bathroom to give himself a cold splash. "Put your pants on!" Teddy warned.

_"Mommy, daddy!"_ Allison cried from the other side of the door.

"Are you ready?" Teddy whispered, through clenched teeth.

"Give me a second!" Owen answered, from the bathroom. Seconds later he came out still with a red face of frustration and getting back into bed.

Teddy opened the door and Allison came in crying, running and jumping into her parents' bed and snuggling into her daddy's chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Teddy asked, worriedly as she joined Owen and Allison in the bed, twirling her girl's ginger curls with her fingers.

"Leo is being mean to me!"

As in cue, Leo came into the room. "I'm not being mean! I just told her that unicorns don't exist!"

"They do exist!" Allison cried. "Tell him they do, daddy!"

"Come here baby". Teddy said tapping the bed and Leo joined them immediately.

"Mommy, tell him. Tell him unicorns do exist".

Teddy looked at Owen doubtfully. Allison was still very little, she was in the age of illusion. She was obsessed with unicorns and Teddy wasn't sure if she wanted to break her child's illusion at such young age.

While Allison was the literal definition of girly, all pink, rainbows and ribbons, with Leo it was a completely different thing. Leo was an amazingly mature and intelligent boy for his short 7 years. He was very rational, although he loved superheroes with madness, he knew that they were not real, for him his superheroes were his parents and all the surgeons at Grey Sloan.

He still believed in Santa Claus though, and Teddy was determined to keep that illusion in him as long as possible.

Owen nodded to her to take the girl away while he talked to Leo.

"Baby, why don't we go make breakfast?" Teddy said, getting out of bed and taking Allison in her arms, sitting her on her hip.

"Unicorns do exist! Tell him, daddy!" Allison shouted before leaving the room.

"Hey champ, what happened?" Owen asked Leo.

"Nothing, dad. You and mom have always told us that telling lies is bad and unicorns don't exist, I just told the truth". Leo replied, shrugging.

Well, that was technically true. They repeated to their kids the importance of always being honest.

"Listen to me champ, your sister... she, she's still little. She still believes in unicorns, fairies, magic dust, talking animals and yes, none of that exists, but..." This was being more difficult than he expected. How to explain to your 7-year-old son one of the bases of parenthood? How to explain that there are times when one lies about these extraordinary beings to create innocent memories in children? "I mean, you saw her face at Disneyland!"

"Is it because she's little?"

"Yes, champion, it's because she's little".

Even with all his maturity, inside Leo there was still too much innocence, yes, he didn't believe in magical beings, but for the rest he was an innocent boy, like any 7-year-old boy who runs, shouts, plays and is alien to the world of the adults and the terrible things that happen there.

"Dad, I didn't want to be mean with Allison, I love her, she's my little sister!"

"Everything is ok champ, from now on if she says that fairies or unicorns exist tell her they do. It will be a little white lie. When she is older she will know that indeed unicorns don't exist".

"When she is as old as me?"

"That's right".

"Ok, dad".

"Now come on, let's go breakfast".

Owen got out of bed and Leo jumped on his back.

"Just in time for breakfast!" Teddy said, with a smile when Owen and Leo appeared in the dining room.

Allison and Leo were left in the dining room while Owen and Teddy served the dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey Alli, you were right, unicorns do exist".

"See? I told you". Allison replied, triumphantly and giving a huge drink to her glass of chocolate milk.

"I have something for you".

Leo ran to his bedroom and in seconds was back with a long pink ribbon with glitters.

"Here, it's for you, well, for your unicorn". He said, handing her the ribbon. He had bought it for his little sister with his savings, but it seemed right to give it to her "_unicorn_".

"Really?" Allison exclaimed, with her huge green eyes wide open. Leo nodded with a smile. "Thank you!" She threw herself into her older brother's arms.

"Mommy, daddy, look what Leo gave me!"

"What is that, baby?" Teddy asked, placing the plate of Leo and Allison on the table.

"It's for my unicorn!"

"Which unicorn?" Owen asked, confused, placing his and Teddy's plate on the table and sitting down for breakfast.

"The unicorn you're going to buy for Allison". Leo said, giving his father a smirk and a look of complicity.

"Do you think Santa Claus could bring me a unicorn?!" Allison asked, enthusiastically.

Owen shifted in his chair swallowing. "Baby, a unicorn is very hard to get. People don't buy unicorns, they're like lions, you don't buy a lion. Don't you want a puppy better?"

"No, dogs are stinky. Did you know that unicorns smell like fruit?"

"No baby, I didn't know." Owen replied.

"I'm sure Santa will bring me one, he always brings me what I ask for. I'm going to save this. Thanks Leo. I love you". Allison said giving a kiss on the cheek and a hug to her big brother and taking the ribbon to her bedroom to put her precious gift safe.

"Where will I get a unicorn from?" Owen asked, in distress.

"From nowhere, they don't exist, Owen!" Teddy exclaimed. "Buy her a pony or something".

"Where would we put a pony?" Leo asked.

"Well, a stuffed unicorn, there's a store in front of the hospital, I saw a giant stuffed unicorn the other day". Teddy said.

"It seems you don't know our daughter, she will want a _real _unicorn". Owen replied.

"All this is your fault, you have her so spoiled". Teddy complained.

"My fault? Who's the one who always says 'Oh honey, we should buy this for the kids'?"

"What if you tell her the truth?" Leo intervened.

Teddy and Owen turned to look at each other seriously considering doing it. Leo just watched amused to his distressed parents while he ate his french toast.


End file.
